Your my one and only, but am I yours?
by Sammeh
Summary: Jeff Hardy is known as playboy around backstage. He can get any girl with a flick of a finger.But can one girl change his whole life around into being a one girl guy? Jeff Hardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**You're my only one, but am I yours?**

By: Chris.Jericho.Holic

Disclaimer: Well, this is request by my girl, xDeath.Becomes.Me

She is with her man, Jeff Hardy. Well, Jeff Hardy owns himself and Kasey owns herself. But, she wishes she owns Jeff Hardy… Hope you like this story girly. :

_Jeff Hardy, started to be known as a playboy, when his started his first push in 2008.He had the ladies, well ring-rats literally breaking down his door, just to touch him. He grinned sheepishly at them, pretending not to notice, but he sure did notice them. Everywhere he went, he was bomb sided by beautiful, young girls. Sure, he would flirt with them, pretending to only look at them, but they were all wrong. He enjoyed the attention, because until now, his brother got all the hot ladies. Jeff was ready for his time to shine, can you blame him? He had their full attention, when he wanted one; all he had to do was flick his finger at them. Yes, life was grand for the extremist. But, maybe just maybe, he could find a girl, that wasn't a slut. Nah, that couldn't happen, or could It happen? Jeff was known as the playboy, but could a girl ground him to being a one girl man? Luna sure as hell can. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Your my one and only, but am I yours?**

**By: Chris.Jericho.Holic**

**Disclaimer: Oh my freaking goodness. I never expected this many people to like this story so far. Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed aka Inday, ****68 stones from a broken heart, JCJF.lover, aphotshot, foreverafan15, and of course my girl Luna. I really appreciate all the wonder reviews honestly. Well here is chapter two. :D**

"Come on Luna, this is your first day as a WWE Diva. You should already be ready" _exclaimed Winery who was sitting on their couch_

"I'm coming, if you hold your damn horses, I'll be down there in a minute." _Luna replied _

_Luna raced down the stairs wearing black jeans with a pink skull belt on it, a white top with a red skull with a heart around it. The outfit complimented her curves, and she looked gorgeous. Her shoulder length, ruby red hair was hung loosely. She had her iphone in her hand and waited for Winery to get her butt up from the couch. _

"Winery, you need to move your ass, if you want me to make my appointment."

"Damn, it took you that fucking long to get that outfit? Geez, why didn't you just wear a mini skirt and a tight shirt? Seriously, you won't get hired looking like a wrestler. I mean look at Kelly _fucking_ Kelly. Kelly Kelly looks like a Barbie skank. She got hired by flaunting her boobs." _Winery joked_

"Pla-lease. I can get hired without looking like a slut, I mean. I am not only gorgeous; I can wrestle too."

_Winery rolled her eyes playfully. Luna grabbed the car keys and Winery locked the door. Soon they left their apartment building, and got into Luna's car, which was 2007 Beemer. It was custom-made with __the tan interior and PMD seats and everything. Luna drove off, on her way to the Headquarters of WWE. Soon they arrived in the parking lot, and Luna let out a big sigh._

"Winery, I don't think I can do this. I mean, I'm not pretty enough to work for the WWE. I mean, I am bigger than all of the other divas. I…" _Luna was cut off by Winery_

"Luna, I am telling you. You are more than worth this job. You are not bigger than any of these divas; they are just smaller than you. I mean, you can see the fucking rib-cage of half of those divas. You have curves, like any normal girl. You are beautiful the way you are. I wouldn't lie to you, and you know that. I love you more than anything, and if you don't get out of this damn car, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Winery, you always know what to say, to make me feel better." _Luna said gratefully._

"Of course I do. You're my best friend; I'm supposed to do that. Anyway, you need to get a move on, or you'll miss your appointment. We're going to have to run, if we don't leave like right now."

_Luna and Winery exit their respected car, and locked the door. They walked down the parking lot, until they got to the main entrance. When they arrived, Luna and Winery were greeted by the usher. __They walked around the building until they were in front of Vince's office. Winery hugged Luna good-luck and left Luna to face the "Owner" by herself. Luna raised her hand to knock on the door, and as if psychic, Vince said "Come in". Luna opened the door, and looked at the aging owner. She smiled sweetly at him and sat on his comfy chairs. _

"Well, Ms. Starr, I've been waiting to finally meet you. I've heard some amazing stuff about you. I mean, did you really beat a guy to win the FCW Heavyweight Championship?" _Vince asked eagerly _

"Yes, Sir… I did…"

"Wow. A small little girl like you beating those gigantic men is amazing indeed. Well, Ms. Starr we would really like you to be our newest diva. Are you interested?"

"Are you freaking serious? Of course I would, I mean it's always been a dream of mine to be here. But, what would I do for your company?"

"Well, our creative team, will make a storyline for you when are scheduled to debut. But, I guarantee that it will be perfect for you, nothing that you wouldn't want to do."

"Wow, Mr. McMahon, I honestly don't know what to say, to any of this" _Luna said, when the shock went away_

"Please Ms. Starr call me Vince. And, you don't have to say anything, just say you'll do it, please?" _Vince said almost like a beg. _

"Ok, Vince. If I can call you that, you must call me Luna or heck ever Starr. But, please don't call me Ms. Starr."

"Well, Luna. If that gets you to sign with us, I'll do just that. Ok, well you just sign the dotted lines and you're an official WWE Diva."

_Vince handed Luna the pen and she gracefully grabbed it. She signed her name_

_Luna Starr__, on the dotted line. Vince flashed a smile at her._

"Welcome to the WWE, Luna."

_Luna smiled sweetly at Vince and put her hand out. Vince shook her hand with a friendly grasp. Luna left Vince office and walked around the building looking for Winery. Without paying attention to what she was doing; she walked right smack into __**Jeff Hardy.**_

_**A/N: **_Sorry to leave you guys at such a cliff-hanger… Anyway, I was wondering.

When Jeff and Luna start talking, should he try to hit on her? Should he just be sweet old Jeff? Or, should he be like a little Randy Orton and be conceiving little jerk? You decide.

Much Love

-Samantha


	3. Chapter 3

_**You're my one and only, but am I yours?**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I said before. I don't own Jeff Hardy, Luna Starr does. Or, at least she hopes she does. But, this is just a fan fiction this isn't real. So, all WWE related things own themselves, I own nothing. . **_

_From the collision of the hit, Luna fell flat on her butt. She groaned and closed her eyes. Jeff started at her wondering what she was doing. After about a minute, Luna gathered herself together and got up. When she got up, she looked into the green orbs of Jeff Hardy. She started to stare at his chiseled body and started having well very inappropriate thoughts. She quickly snapped out of it when she noticed that Jeff, saw her staring. Jeff smirked his well known smile and Luna almost… Almost started to blush, but thank goodness she didn't. _

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" _Jeff asked curious _

"Excuse me?" _Luna questioned._

"Well, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you already be in my locker-room?"

"What the hell are you talking about dude?"

"Well, aren't you like a ring-rat? Waiting to let me fuck your brains out?"

"Ok, I have no idea who the hell you think I am, but I'm not her. I am the newest Raw Diva, Luna Starr. I just signed my contract" _Luna said frustrated_

"Let me guess, they signed you because you were a bikini model, hell a porn star? I mean, we don't get wrestlers in the business. If you haven't learned lately this is WWE, which stands for "Whores Who Entertain.".

"Ok, I have no idea why you are insulting me, but I am here based on talent and skills, I…" _Luna was rudely cut off by Jeff._

"What special skills do you got baby. I don't have a skill but I have a little extra something, if you get what I'm saying." _Jeff said with his smirk right back on his face_

"Ok, why the fucks are you insulting me? I did nothing to you. I mean, you are treating me like I'm a common whore, which I'm not."

"I don't get why you are mad, all I did was ask a question."

"A retarded question, if I might add."

"Dude, I'm just kidding. I didn't mean anything by that."

"First off, I'm not dude. I am Luna "**fucking"** Starr. Get it right ok, dumbass?"

"Ok, what the fuck is your problem? I was just kidding, no need to unleash the bitchy side of you on me."

"I wouldn't have to, if you would act like a human-being. Instead, of thinking you are better than everybody. I mean, seriously you had what one title? Intercontinental Champion, big freaking whoop, I am a one time FCW Heavyweight Champion. You are nothing compared to the other superstars, I don't get why all your arrogance is getting to your head. I mean, you aren't even WWE Champion." _Luna spat out angrily_

_Jeff stood looking at Luna speechless. No girl, hell nobody talked that harsh about him. Luna rolled her eyes at Jeff and turned the other way. She started to walk away but Jeff grabbed her arm. _

"Wait, a god-damn minute… Nobody talks to me and gets away with it." _Jeff said bitterly_

_Luna turned to look at him and she looked him straight in his eyes. _

"And, nobody talks to me, like I'm a piece of meat. Got it?"

"Ok. Look, I'm sorry. Can you just forgive me? "_ Jeff said with attitude _

_Luna looked at him like he was insane. She gave him a simple answer. _

"Hell no"_ She yanked her hand from Jeff and walked away from him with her head held high. _

_Jeff smirked and though, "Man, this is definitely a challenge. But, she won't last forever. She'll be crawling in my bed soon."_

_**A/n: I just wanted to thank the lovely people who reviewed my story. I am dedicating this chapter to**_**jada951. She gave me the wonderful idea for Jeff Hardy. Anyway, thanks to everybody that reviewed; I really appreciate all your comments. I mean, I am already a Favorite Author, man that makes my day. Anyway keep up the reviews and that will make me very happy. :D Hope you guys like this chapter, because I sure did. Dang, I didn't mean to leave you hanging at such a great chapter lol. R&R thanks. **

**-Samantha**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Like I said before. I don't own Jeff Hardy, Luna Starr does. But, this is just a fan fiction this isn't real. So, all WWE related things own themselves, I own nothing. But, like everybody else… I wish I owned some people haha. Oh and any WWE Superstar I use, I don't own them. :[**_

_After walking away from Jeff Hardy, Luna finally found Winery. Winery was just standing there having a conversation with Cody Rhodes. Luna walked behind Winery and could hear her friend's attempt at flirting. But, since Cody was only mildly retarded he didn't notice. Winery just enjoying the conversation, felt a breath on her neck. The hairs on her arms rose; she slowly turned around and saw the amused look on Luna's face._

"Luna, what the hell was that for? I mean, you know how I fell about people breathing on my neck" _Winery said complaining_

"Calm down Win…. You know it was me, and don't even deny it. Anyway, I already signed my contract. So, can we like leave?" Luna said uninterested

"Wait, you signed your contract and you aren't fucking excited? Dude, what the fuck happened to you? I mean, you would usually be jumping out of your seat when you found out good news."

"Well, lets just say, I ran into so bad news."

"Damn, did you run into Orton? I swear that boy can't keep his dick in his pants when he is around a girl."

_Luna lets out her well known laugh. Winery starts to laugh also, and Cody just looks like "WTF". When the girls were laughing and holding themselves he quickly walked away. Luna let out a few more chuckles and took a few deep breaths, before she continued. _

"No, but I did met, the biggest ass in all WWE."

"Who is the biggest ass?"

"Jeff "Asshole" Hardy"

"Wait, the Jeff Hardy. The one you are absolutely in love with?" _Winery asked questioning Luna Starr._

"Yep, that one"

"But, he is like the sweetest guy in the whole locker-room, isn't he."

"Hell no, I run into him right… He has the nerve to think I am a ring-rat and tries to act like I'm a no good slut, like Kelly Kelly. But, I tried to explain who I was to him, and my god he is so freaking arrogant!"

"Wow, what a bastard. Want me to send one of my friends to jump his ass? I got the hook-up girl; I can do that for you."

"No, but I swear if I see him, I'm going to beat that arrogance out of him"

"Luna, I beat you will. But hopefully you don't get your butt fired, I mean isn't he like getting majorly pushed this year?

"I'm not sure. But I don't why he had to act like such a prick. I mean. I didn't do anything to him."

"Maybe you just catch him on a bad-day? _Winery tried to explain being unsuccessful_

"I don't really care. All I want to do, is go home and watch T.V. you know?"

"Ok, we'll leave right now. Let me just say good-bye to Cody ok?"

_Winery turned around to say good-bye but Cody wasn't there. She shrugged her shoulders at Luna. Luna and Winery walked out of the building. They opened there car, and drove to their apartment. Little did they know there was a big surprise waiting for Luna at the apartment._

_**A/An: Man, I felt this chapter lacked anything interesting, but I promise the next chapter will be worth your wild lol. Ha-ha. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for all your wonderful your reviews. They make me so freaking happy. : I know I'm not a well known writer yet, but I wanted to know if you guys had any requests. I'm willing to write you a story if you want. Just PM and tell me your details. I'm message you back and start working on your story. **_

_**Mucho love,**_

_**Samantha**_


	5. Chapter 5

You're my one and only, but am I yours?

**Disclaimer: Like before. I don't own anything associated with The WWE. **

**All things in the story, own themselves. R&R I hope you like it. **

**Flashback**

_Once Luna left Jeff very much alone, he rolled his eyes. He thought about how easy it would be to get her in his bed. He made a list and came up with three things._

_He was Jeff Hardy_

_He is Jeff Hardy_

_He was Jeff Hardy_

_Jeff thought because he had gotten some ladies before, he was a big shot. But was he? Hell no!_

_Walking around the arena, he got the greatest idea ever. He decided to discuss his genius plan with Vince, the head honcho, McMahon. When he arrived at his office, he didn't even bother to knock, he just walked right in. Thank goodness Vince wasn't doing anything innappriate._

"Can I help you, Jeff" _Vince asked politely, which was really weird, since he hardly did it._

"Yeah, I have an idea for a storyline. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Ok, well go on."

"Well, it involves the new diva, Luna Starr."

"Uh huh, go on" _Vince asked with a smirk planted on his face_

"Well Vince. I think it could help her career if she was in a storyline with me. I mean, I'm a main eventer and she'll become the top diva in no time."

"And, what exactly is your idea?

"I was thinking of maybe a romantic storyline. You know? Because, I need a new storyline, as does Luna. So it works for everyone see."

"All, right. What do you want to happen in the storyline?"

"Well basically she hates my guts, but slowly she starts to like me. Then later on, I kiss her and she slaps me. But, inside she really likes it. That's all I have so far."

"I like it Jeff. I'll run by the creative team, and get it written. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Vince. Anyway, do you think you could tell me where she lives? I need to give her something, because she forgot it." _Jeff replied lying_

"Oh that's really nice of you, Jeff. She lives at 616 Summerset Drive. The apartment # is 47. It is about a thirty minute drive."

"Ok, Vince I'll see you later"

_Jeff left Mr. McMahon's office and walked outside, looking for his car. He soon found his truck, and hopped right in. While driving he saw the local flower shop. He exited his car, and locked the door. When he went inside, he smelt the freshness of the flowers. He almost started to gag, but held it in. While walking around the store, he saw a bunch of flowers. Inside his head, he wondered what flower he should get her. He decided on ruby, red roses. He was going to get one, but thought, I'll get a dozen, so I am positive she'll sleep with me". So, he found the healthiest of the flowers, which were all blooming beautifully. He held the dozen flowers, and walked to the cashier. Thank goodness the cashier didn't watch wrestling, or Jeff would be screwed._

"Nice flowers you got there champ. Who are they for?" _The cashier named Megan asked._

"For a very special girl" _Jeff replied with a grin._

"Aw that's so nice of you, to get your girlfriend some flowers."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend, just a very **close **friend" _Jeff said chuckling_

"Oh, I just assumed that she was a girlfriend. Would you like a card, with the flowers?"

"Yes please."

_Megan handed him the card and a pen. He started to write his message._

_It took him a few minutes, but he wrote it. He handed the message to Megan, and she placed it in the flowers. She rang up the total, and it was $ 23.96. Wow, roses sure were expensive. But Jeff just pulled out the exact amount from his wallet, and handed it to her. Jeff reached for the flowers, and held on them loosely. _

"Thanks Megan, for everything. You've been really helpful."

_Megan simply nodded her head and Jeff left the shop. He got in his car, and continued his journey to Luna's apartment. When he got there; he exited his car, and stood in the driveway. He walked and tried to find, #47. He found it, and he placed the roses on the doormat. He left the flowers there, and walked back to his car. When he got inside his car, he started his journey, to the wrestler's hotel. About twenty minutes after Jeff left. Luna and Winery arrived at the apartment. They exited their car, and locked the car doors. They found their apartment with ease, and saw the flowers. Luna looked at them suspiously and reached for them. She found the card and started to read it. _

**Bet your wondering why the hell you got flowers from me. Well, I am a pretty romantic guy. Don't worry; you'll see more of me, especially with our storyline coming up. You want more details, you better call me. My # is 545-554-5456. I better hear from you.**

**Jeff Hardy **

_Winery stared at Luna with a smirk. She left Luna alone, and opened the door open. _

_When she did this, Luna got out her phone, and called his well number._

"_Ring, Ring, and Ring" It went off until he answered. _

"Hey Jackass, tell me how the hell you found out where I live!" _Luna started to go off on Jeff. _

**A/An: I hope this is a good chapter for you guys. I know the previous one, sucked ass. But, I hope this one makes up for it. I felt it was pretty good lol. Anyway, R&R **

**Mucho Love**

**Samantha**


	6. Chapter 6

You're my one and only, but am I yours?

**Disclaimer: Like before, WWE is owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Any other WWE Superstar owns themselves. Luna owns herself of course.**

"Why, hello Ms. Starr… Did you enjoy your flowers?"

_Jeff asked with a smirk on his face, even Luna couldn't see him, but she knew he was smirking._

"I hate roses, just so you know. They are the ugliest flowers in the world" _Luna said trying to cut him down_

"Well, you never exactly said, what your favorite flower was."

_Jeff said, trying to explain_

"**You never asked." **

_Luna replied with a smirk appearing on her lips as well_

"Well, we never had a lengthy conversation."

"Well, you were being a prick. Don't you remember?"

"Of course, the first girl to ever deny me, how could I forget?"

"Back to my question earlier; how did you find out were I lived?" _Luna asked with interest_

"Wouldn't you like to know? _Jeff asked teasingly _

"I swear to god, if you don't tell me, I'm going to beat the conceitedness out of you." _Luna said starting to snap_

"Wow, baby… No need to get hostel. I'm just kidding."

"Well, then tell me you jackass"

"You know what, you'll find out soon enough. I hope, no I know that I'll talk to you later. Be prepared for Monday. " _Jeff clicked the end button and Luna continued to talk_

"Jeff… Wait… Did you hang up on me? That fucker!" _Luna screamed and clicked the end button. She threw the phone on the floor, and sits down next to it. _

_Jeff puts the phone on his pillow with a smirk. _

"Jeff pretty soon you're going to get some action. Just hopefully you don't get attached to her. Never mind that came out wrong. Jeff never gets attached.

_Jeff signs and lies on the bed. He closes his eyes and takes a well deserving nap. While he does this, Luna constructs a plan to beat the living hell out of Jeff. She rubbed her hands evilly and had the perfect idea. Oh, she couldn't wait for Monday._

**A/An **

**Sorry everybody for not updating in about a week. Had a crummy week, and had writers block. But, I'm back and ready to write updates lol. : Thanks for all the reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me. Peace**

**Mucho Love**

**Samantha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Luna owns herself, as does Jeff Hardy. WWE is owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He is the boss man. Haha… Anyway, this is just fiction. I don't own anything in this story. Kind of wish I did though. Hope you like the chapter. **

_Luna arrived at the arena, a little after six. She walked to Vince's office, since she was starting her storyline tonight. When she arrived at his office; Vince let her in. Vince handed her a pretty thick packet of papers with her name written on the top. Vince sat in his chair, and waited for her to look at it. She flipped to the first page and read it. She read it again, before it fell to the floor._

"So, Luna… How do you like your storyline for the next couple of months?"

"Months? Months? This is for months, not just tonight?"

"No, why would you think that."

"I don't know Vince. What gave you the idea, to make us kiss?" _Luna said almost gagging but thankfully held it in. _

"Oh… You didn't know? Jeff did himself. I thought he told you about it?" _Vince asked getting confused. _

"Oh yeah… I guess he did. Well, Vince thank you for giving my storyline. I'm going to um. Go study my lines ok?

"Ok, Luna. Well I'll send a stagehand, when your que comes on ok?"

_Luna picked up her script before she left. She waved to Vince, and looked for the ass, himself, Jeff Hardy. _

_Soon she found him tongue-tied with a ring-rat. Luna rolled her eyes and waited till Jeff was done, getting mouth raped, by the slut. Soon, what seemed like hours, Jeff stopped kissing her. Luna cleared her throat. But, Jeff didn't hear her, so she did louder. Jeff turned around and smirked. He swished his hand at the, slut, and that meant to get lost. Luna walked to Jeff Hardy and smacked him in the face. Jeff grabbed his cheek and it turned bright red. Luna's icy blue eyes were turned bloody red. She looked like a crazy bitch. _

"Ok, what did I do, to deserve that?"

"You were born, you jackass."

"What the fuck are you talking about girl?" _Jeff asked started to get angry_

"Don't play dumb with me boy. I know you told, Vince about putting me in a storyline. You know I can't stand you, why did you do it?"

"Because, it gives me a chance to know you Luna."

"Yeah right… Ever since I got her, all you wanted to do is get in my pants. So, now you changed your mind and want to know me? I don't believe that for a second"

"It's the truth… I wouldn't lie about this." _Jeff said, fidgeting _

"I don't believe you. You're just a conceited jackass that got lucky in this business. I wonder if your fans would like you, if they knew the real you."

"This is the real me. This is what the fans see; you just get the special treatment."

"I'd rather just be a fan, than get your special treatment. Why can't you treat me like a person and not a fuck toy?"

"Why can't you just be my fuck toy?" _Jeff said, challenging Luna_

"Because, you don't deserve to even know me. Hell, you don't even deserve, to talk to me."

"We're going to have to get along, storyline sake."

"I read the storyline, I'll keep it professional. But, as soon as the segment or a match is over; you're going to be ignored."

"Good… We need to work on our storylines like right now."

"Let's work on it. What do we do first?"

"Well… We have to…" _Jeff was cut off, when the stagehand appeared. He told them to be ready for their segment. Luna and Jeff walked to the area they were supposed to meet at, and stood there. Jeff walked away from Luna and she started the segment._

**Begin Segment**

_She is shown walking wearing, black hip-huggers, a purple fishnet halter-top with black boots. Her long, recently dyed red hair was dyed black with purple streaks. Her icy blue eyes, was coated with mascara. She was the younger, hotter version of Lita. _

_Luna bumps into Jeff and Jeff apologies. She accepts and they start talking. _

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." _Luna said sincerely _

"No problem. I think I bumped into you. So, no harm done..."

"Wait, don't you have a match tonight against your brother Matt Hardy, to see who the better Hardy is?"

"Yeah, I do. I can't wait to prove my worth to my brother you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"What is your name? I mean, you look so familiar do I know you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Jeff. Don't worry about a thing."

_Luna is shown walking away, and Jeff looking confused. _

_**Segment over**_

"You did well, for your first promo in the WWE."

"Thanks Jeff. Well, I had a lot of practice you know."

"Yeah, anyway… I was wondering after the match against my brother, would you like to go out to eat; to celebrate your first day here?"

"You know what. It depends, if you win, I'll go. If you don't, I guess I won't. Good luck Hardy." _With that she left, without saying good-bye. But, I guess that is what attracted him to her. _

_**A/An: Man, I am on a role with this updating crap. Man, two updates in one day. I am totally proud of myself. Hope you guys like this chapter. She finally debuted, and well it was a surprise. Also, should Jeff win the match or not. You decide the outcome of the story remember that.**_

_**Mucho love**_

_**Samantha**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Luna owns herself, as does Jeff Hardy. WWE is owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He is the boss man. Haha… Anyway, this is just fiction. I don't own anything in this story. Kind of wish I did though. Hope you like the chapter.**

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, is the Rainbow Haired Warrior, JEFF HARDY!" _Lillian said with enthusiasm _**"No More Words" by ****Endeverafter****, started to play. **_The fans were on there feet cheering for the younger hardy. He did his unique entrance, and entered the ring with great cheers. He took off his shirt, and threw the shirt to a young girl in the front row. She nearly fainted when the shirt came in contact with her face. She smelt his shirt and showed a dreamy smile. Jeff blew a kiss to her and she smiled. He started to warm-up waiting for his brother. _

"**Live For the Moment" by ****Monster Magnet** _thumped through the speakers. The fans were clapping but not as loudly as for the cheers for Jeff Hardy. _"His opponent is his brother, Matt Hardy!" _Lillian said with equal enthusiasm. He did his regular entrance and stared down at Jeff Hardy. He circled the ring, and looked at Jeff with a smirk. _

_Jeff put his arm out for his brother to shake, but Matt only slapped it away .Jeff looked hurt but replaced it with a grin. Matt and Jeff locked up and Jeff got the upper hand when he kicked him in the stomach. Jeff ran to the ropes and pulled off a running clothesline. Matt fell to the mat hard. Jeff went for the cover, but only got a 1 ½ count. . Jeff got up in frustration. Jeff waited for Matt to get up, and when he did, he kicked him in the stomach. Jeff went for a Twist of Fate, but Matt reversed it and hit a neck breaker. While Jeff was down on the ground; _**Three Days Grace – Riot **_started to play. Matt looked at a girl running to the mat. She looked like the new diva. She slapped her hands against the mat and Matt shooed her away. Luna continued to slap the ring and Matt got angry. He turned his attention away from Jeff and exited the ring. He got in her face, while the ref started to count. Jeff slowly started to get up and used the rope as leverage. Matt grabbed Luna by the shoulders and shook her. Luna looked on scared, and Jeff stood up fully recovered. Jeff raced towards the rope and did a suicide dive. He hit Matt and they both fell down. Luckily Luna got out of Matt's grasp and watched the boys fall down. She walked towards Jeff, and grabbed his hand. He pulled himself up, and he picked up Matt. The ref was close to an 8 count; Matt was rolled into the ring by Jeff. Jeff entered himself. Luna continued to cheer for Jeff. Matt got up and they exchanged hard-hitting punches. _

_Matt got the upper hand and he tried to do the scar. But thankfully Jeff moved out of the way. Matt was on the ground holding his leg and Jeff walked to the turnbuckle. When Matt got up, Jeff did a whisper in the wind. Matt fell hard on the mat. Jeff was sweating like crazy and he breathed funny. When Jeff regained his energy, he walked towards the ropes. He was ready to try out his new move. When Matt got up, Jeff ran at him, and hit him was a jumping side-effect. Matt held his head, as Jeff went for the pin. Jeff only got a 2 ½ pin though. Luna snorted in frustration as did Jeff. Matt got up while holding his head and Jeff went for a twist of fate. He connected and his head bounced off the mat. He was completely knocked out. Jeff went to the top rope and went for his signature move, Swanton bomb. He connected and went for the pin. He got the 1, 2, 3 and he won the match._

_Luna was given two microphones from Lillian Garcia, and entered the ring. Jeff looked at her and smiled, she smiled a genuine smile too. She handed him a microphone while Matt was taken to the back by the refs. _

"So, Hardy you won the match. Congratulations…"

"Thanks… What's your name, you never told me."

"Meh… I don't think I'll tell you my name. Every win you make, I'll tell you something about me."

"Well, tell me something about yourself then."

"I am a professional wrestler, well now a WWE Diva. The newest WWE Diva to be exact. This is my first day on the job."

"Congratulations by the way, in getting in the WWE. I bet you worked hard"

"That I did Jeff. Anyway, I told you something about me. Maybe next week you'll find out my name, if you win."

_Luna left the ring after she dropped the microphone on the mat, and the fans started to chant, "_TELL US YOUR NAME!" _Luna blew a kiss at Jeff and walked behind the curtain and took a much needed breath. Jeff arrived shortly and saw Luna breathing hard._

"You did amazing out there. I think you got them convinced Starr."

"Thanks Jeff. That means a lot coming from you."

"Look, Luna. I know that I've been acting like a real prick since you started. Anyway, to make it up to you, can I take you to dinner?"

_Luna started to shake her head. But, Jeff was the persistent type, he wouldn't take no for an answer._

"Luna, I swear I'll be well behaved. I won't be a jackass for the entire night. And, if you don't like it you can leave at anytime."

"Anytime? You promise?"

"_I swear… So, go get dressed and I'll take a shower, and then we'__ll meet here. Is that ok?" _

_Luna just nodded her head, and left Jeff alone. She walked away thinking, if Jeff was being sincere. She entered the diva locker-room and was swarmed by the divas. _

"Oh my god, your Luna Starr. You're a diva legend to us. We've watched all your matches on FCW. You kick totally ass, your going to make this roster rock!" _Maria said with a smile_

"Thanks Maria. It's nice to see somebody likes my wrestling ability. Hopefully, we have real matches not just B&P matches you know?"

"I know. I am so sick at being portrayed as eye candy. We are female wrestlers, we want to wrestle." _Candice said joining the conversation  
_

"I think Vince, is going to change all that. I mean, he did hire me, and he knows I refuse to participate in those matches."

"Wished I had that ability to choose whatever I wanted to do. I mean, sure you deserve it, but your one of the luckier ones." _Jillian said _joining the conversation too.

"Honestly, I am not as lucky as you guys think I am. I mean, ever since I've got here. Jeff's been acting like a real prick and well now he just started to act like a person."

"Wait. Jeff Hardy, the southern sweetheart? I didn't think he had a mean bone in his body." _Maria said _

"Well, I guess he does with me. I wonder why he acts like a jerk to only me." _Luna said, questioning herself_

"_Oh _honey, I bet he was just kidding. He would never be like that ever. I mean, I've known him for years." _Torrie said with a smile._

"Hopefully" _Luna murmured _

"_So Luna, I'm going to take a wild guess… You need clothes, because somebody asked you on a date?" _

"_How'd you know?" _

"_Nobody comes in here unless they want something. Plus your new, we've never met you before. So as a tradition we get to pick your clothes, do your makeup, and your hair. Deal"_

"_Sure, I don't care. But, please don't dress me up like a hooker." _

_All the divas started laughing and Luna joined them. When they stopped. Torrie, Melina, and Candice went to find the perfect outfit for Luna. Maria, Victoria, and Beth were going to do her makeup. Michelle and Mickie James were going to do her hair and she was going to be gorgeous. _

_When Candice and her team found the perfect outfit, they showed it to Luna. It was skinny jeans with a ripped hem. The shirt was a one shoulder black top. Her shoes were original black converse. When she tried out the outfit; it fit her perfectly. She looked absolutely stunning, it made her curves pop out even more. Now, it was Maria's team turn. They decided to give her just a basic curled ponytail. When they finished her hair looked great. So far so good; so the next team had the greatest idea. They picked out black mascara, and black eye-shadow. Something casual but it would look amazing on her. _

_With the last finishing touches she looked like a completely different person. She was definitely going to turn Hardy's head around. She thanked the divas with much appreciation. _

"Thank you so much you guys. I really love everything that you did for me. How can I repay you?"

"You get Vince to make us real wrestlers, not fake bimbos, walking like hoes. We want to wrestle, we came here to wrestle. Not to walk around parading our goodies. So, you do that. And, we'll all be eternally grateful." _Michelle said with her adorable accent._

"I'll see what I can do. But thank you guys so much. I'll see you guys whenever, you want to hang out."

_She quickly hugged every diva and she made her way out of the locker-room. _

"I like her!" _every diva said at once. _

_While Luna was getting ready for the big date; so was Jeff. Jeffery took a much needed shower; when he was done. He decided to wear black pants with a chain. He picked out a white wife-beater. He put on a skull hoodie and put it over the beater. He combed his short hair and it was styled, Hardy style. He looked pretty darn, sexy. He put his wallet in his back-pocket, and left to find Luna. _

_When he found her, his breath was taken away. He thought it might be somebody else; but it wasn't. Jeff walked towards her, and he smiled sweetly at her._

"You look gorgeous Luna."

"You look pretty good too Jeff" _Luna said with a giggle_

"You ready to go?"

"I was born ready"

_Jeff put his arm out and Luna gladly took it. They walked arm and arm and it felt pretty nice. When they left the building, they went to Jeff's car. He opened the door for her, and she hopped into his truck. He went to the passenger seat and sat in the car. Oh what a night was coming up for the growing friendship of Jeff and Luna. _

_**A/An**__**: Hope I didn't leave you guys at such a cliffhanger. Ok, this is by far my longest chapter ever. I hope you people like it. Please review, it makes me really happy ha. Anyway, I hope my buddies here like it. I tried hard in this chapter and I hope it shows. Also, why is Jeff only rude to Luna but not the other divas? But, now he is being sweet to her. Wonder why? Stay tuned to later chapters. There date is in the next chapter. Oh the drama that will happen there!**_

_**Mucho Love **_

_**Samantha**_


	9. Hell Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing; never will I own something this amazing

Disclaimer: I own nothing; never will I own something this amazing. Jeff owns himself as does Luna Starr. Hope you like this new chapter. I know it's been awhile, 3 weeks I think haha. Hope you like it. :

"Lunar can you please just talk to me? I said I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just kidding; just guy talk…" _Jeff said while taking off his hoodie and muscle shirt… It was covered with wine… _

_Jeff walked behind her and Luna didn't even turn around._

"Don't talk to me you fucktard. And don't call me Lunar, fuck-head. I don't have anything to say to you." _Luna said bluntly_

"Can you at least let me explain?"

_Jeff tried to quicken his pace but slowed down, since she walked slower now._

"Hell No… You're just a co-worker to me now."

"Can I take you home? I promise we won't talk."

"Leave me the fuck alone; before I call the cops on your dumbass."

_Jeff reluctantly left Luna alone by herself at the park. Luna sat on the bench close to be she was at. She thought about what happened the night. A dream date that transformed into a "hell" date._

**Flashback**

_Arriving at the local restaurant it was nothing fancy, but not a fast food restaurant either. Jeff opened the car door for Luna after exiting the vehicle. Luna thanked him and Jeff closed the door. Jeff sounded the alarm; and they walked arm and arm._

_The door keeper opened the door when Luna and Jeff walked closer toward the restaurant. They thanked him and the table seater; seated them almost immediately. Luna seat was pulled open by Jeff and Luna smiled at him. _

"What's with the new attitude, Jeffie? I mean you've been a perfect gentlemen, for a good 10 minutes. Isn't that a little over-done don't you think?"

"You haven't seen over-done yet Lunar. Just wait till the end of the date. You'll see over-done for real."

"Oh may God help me." _Luna said laughing_

"So… How was the first day on the job?"

"It was so fucking amazing. I've never had an adrenaline feeling like today. It was so much fun. I can't for next week."

"Yeah… You did really well. I'm proud of you."

"Aw… Thanks Jeffie…"

"This is really weird. We've known each other for what a week? And, we already have a nickname for each other?"

"Well hey… I never said they were nicknames, but hey if you want… Sure… I kind of like Lunar."

"And… I guess I like Jeffie." _Jeff said with a scowl._

"Suck it up Jeffie… You know you love your name."

"Ok… Fine I like it ok?"

"Good… Now I wonder were the waitress is."

_As if the waitress herself heard her, she appeared. She appeared with two menus and placed them down in front of them. She looked at them and started to talk…_

"What would you guys like to drink?" _Michelle the waitress asked. _

"Um… I'll have a glass of you finest wine please." _Luna said_

"I'll have the same… Thanks…"

"Ok… Coming right up… I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Man… This food sounds pretty damn tasty." _Luna said while licking her lips; flipping through the menu…_

"I know. I come here all the time with Matt."

"Wow… Going on dates with your brother that's cute… They don't mistake you for a married couples do they?"

"Haha… Very funny… I just can't wait to order… I'm starving."

_The waitress appeared once again with the drinks. Michelle put the bottle on the side of the table. And placed the glasses in front of them; Luna took a sip… It tasted wonderful. Michelle looked at the "couple" and smiled…_

"Ok… What would you guys like to order?"

"I'd totally love the spaghetti with meatballs. Thank you." _Luna said_

"I'll have steak, medium rare. Mash potatoes on the sides, thanks." _Jeff said_

"Ok… The food will be out shortly…"

"So, I guess we'll have to wait another hour and half before we eat." _Jeff complained._

"Oh come on, she is not that bad. She is just a little slow to giving us our food."

_Luna took a few more sips and Jeff took a big gulp. Luna laughed when Jeff tasted the wine._

"Stupid you're supposed to takes sips, not down the drink in seconds. It isn't a beer."

"Damn… Maybe I should have just ordered rum and coke. I mean, coke is my favorite you know…"

"Why didn't you?"

"I guess I wanted to make an impression on you."

"You know you don't have to make an impression on me Jeffie."

"You're a sweet girl you know that Lunar?"

"I get that all the time… It doesn't surprise me."

_Jeff laughed and brought the glass to his lips and chugged it. He almost spit it out from the bitter taste. Luna started to laugh again. Jeff rolled his eyes and laughed too. _

"Man, I think I have a buzz; off one glass of wine. I wonder what will happen with two."

_Jeff reached for the bottle of wine and poured it into his glass. Without spilling it thank goodness. He put the glass to his lips but Luna grabbed it out of his hand. She smacked his palm and placed the glass on the table…_

"No more alcohol till you get some food in your stomach. Capesh?"

"Yes mother, whatever you say."

_Luna brought her glass to her lips and chugged it down also. It burned her throat as it went down. But she didn't care; she just wanted to have fun. Jeff laughed at her face. Luna looked at Jeff with a smirk… Jeff just smiled back at her… _

"Don't give me that look Hardy… I can handle my alcohol, unlike you. This is really weird, since I'm younger than you…"

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm bout to be 23 years old."

"Jeez, I feel like an old man compared to you. I'm about to be 31 this year."

"Aw… Your 8 years older than me. Wow, you like really old."

_Michelle arrived with the couple's food… She placed the spaghetti in front of Luna and the steak in front of Jeff… Luna reached for her fork and started to eat; as did Jeff…_

"Let me know if you guys need anything ok?"

_Luna and Jeff just nodded their heads and continued to eat their food. They were starving… Not talking they stuffed there mouths with food. At least 30 minutes later with eating the food, Luna and Jeff were both stuffed… _

"Man that was delightful… I haven't had spaghetti in a long ass time… I'll be right back… I have to go to the ladies room…"

_Jeff excused her, and Luna walked to the bathroom… While Luna was gone, Jeff got his cell phone out and typed in an oh so familiar number. The phone rang before they answered… _

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, it's me Jeff…"

"What's up man, how is the date going?"

"Fucking awesome… I can't wait to bed her… She'll be one of the better ones."

"You sly dog… But man you sure know how to get the ladies…"

"Pssh, it's easy… All I have to do is just flick at them and they come my way. More than I can say for you…" _Matt and Jeff shared a hearty laugh._

"That isn't funny dude… But look you better get off the phone before Starr gets back…"

"Oh shit yeah… Ok bye Bro"

"Bye"

_The Hardy brothers hung up and Jeff laughed... Luna would never find out about the conversation, she was in the bathroom… But she did… She just got back when he started to talk on the phone with his brother… She was beyond pissed, but she didn't show it. She was going to bring this mother-fucker down… And she couldn't wait to do it. She arrived back at the table with a grin… This was going to be fun…_

"Jeff you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me go pay and we'll leave ok?"

_While Jeff left to go pay; Luna started to construct a plan. After leaving Michelle a hefty tip, Jeff walked back to the table… Luna was drinking a glass of wine… _

"Want to leave now? I still have something to show you"

"I'll bet you do." _Luna said bitterly_

"What are you talking about Luna..?" _Jeff asked confused._

"Oh don't play dumb with me asshole… I heard what you said to your brother… You're nothing but a lying dick! I can't believe I even gave you a second chance… You know what I'm done… I hope you're happy, Mr. Hardy… I hope you're fucking happy!"

_Luna grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it all over his clothes… The people in the restaurant looked at the argument… Jeff just stood there dumb folded. He couldn't believe she heard him… Once the bottle was empty, Luna placed it on the table and started too walked away… Jeff just stood there and watched her walked by. Luna left the restaurant and started to walk… When people started talking loudly about what was happening, Jeff sneaked away and walked after Luna… _

_Luna was walking angrily… She couldn't believe what Jeff did. He lied to her face and took her out to her best date ever… Just to sleep with her… What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Luna arrived at a park down the street from the restaurant. Jeff was right behind her the whole time… Pealing off his clothes except his pants and holding them in his hands… He was sticky… Really sticky… _

**End Flashback**

_Luna walked back to her apartment, ignoring all of Jeff's calls and texts… She started her long walk home. It was a really long night and she couldn't wait for Monday now… She was going to kick some major Hardy ass… _

_**A/An: I am so sorry for the lack of update… I hope you guys like this chapter… It was really fun to write… I hope I get lots of reviews from you people… I just got my computer back, it freaking broke on me… But thankfully it is fixed for the time being… I promise I'll update again soon… Tell me what you guys think so far… I also heard about the Hardy suspension, maybe I'll use that in my story… Who knows… But thanks to all the amazing fans… This chapter is dedicated to all of you… :**_


	10. Hiatus

Hey everybody, I just wanted to say… Well I'm on hiatus

Hey everybody, I just wanted to say… Well I'm on hiatus. I just have no inspiration and I just can't update. Don't know if you guys are still reading this story but yeah… You guys roxx… But yeah… I don't understand that you'll save the story to your favorites but you won't write a review. I like my reviews. Please I would like a bunch more before I update…

Thanks for your time…

Samantha


	11. Authors Note

Hi, I know I haven't updated in many, many months

Hi, I know I haven't updated in many, many months. .But, that all changes coming this Tuesday… I get my very own laptop with internet and everything… So, finally I can finish my stories and everything. .I'm really sorry for the lack of updates and everything… Don't forget me…

Love Sammeh..


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everybody. Sorry for the lack of updates. Well basically started school and been busy than a bitch. Yeah it's been really hard. Got a new computer, gave me problems the whole time I've had it. I'm so sorry for those that actually liked my story. And, the fact is, I'm not sure I want to finish it. I haven't wrote in a long time, and I've definitely got writer's block. And if I decide to continue it I guess I do. But for now, I think I'm going to just end this with a good-bye.

So, goodbye. (:


End file.
